The Camping Trip
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico are forced to go on a camping trip, by their parents to "bond." I was inspired by another fan fiction on here. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.


Camping Trip

*note this is some time after "The Last Olympian" but before "The Lost Hero" so Nico doesn't know about Hazel or the other camp, and Thalia doesn't know Jason is still alive*

Percy's POV:

I had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Chiron said he wanted him, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, at the Big House. He had no idea why but it is not a good idea to argue with Chiron.

When I arrived at the Big House, Nico and Thalia were already there.

"Hey, do you have any idea what is going on?" I asked.

"No idea." Nico said.

"I think I overheard Lady Artemis something about a bonding trip. I have no idea what that is about. The last thing I want to do is spend time with a couple of boys." Thalia said.

"Is that you, or the Hunter talking?" I asked.

Thalia responded with one of her state of the art shut-up-or-I-will-gut-you-like-a-fish-stares. The gut-you-like-a-fish part could be quite literal for me since I was the son of Poseidon. Just then a bright light appeared and all three of them averted their gazes.

Nico's POV:

When the bright light faded I looked to see what caused it, I should've figured. What had caused the light were three gods. But not just any gods, their fathers: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Percy asked, since he was the one who was probably on the best terms with his dad.

"We have made a proposition with Chiron, Artemis, and each other." Poseidon said.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"You seem to always fight when you are around each other so we figured you guys can have a nice cousin bonding time." Zeus said.

"What?" I said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Percy asked.

"Probably, probably not." Hades said. Then he snapped his fingers and everything went black.

Thalia's POV

When I finally came around I found myself in the woods somewhere. I could see the mountains nearby and a lake down the path. She saw Nico and Percy waking up too. "Where in Hades are we?" I asked.

"Don't know, and by the way, my dad doesn't like his name being used like that." Nico replied.

"So I guess we are here for what the weekend, it's Friday morning, they might get us out of here by Sunday afternoon or evening." Percy said.

"Great!" I said. "Just great!"

"See this is probably what they were talking about." Nico said.

"Well at least we have the stuff we need." Percy said pointing out the three tents, sleeping bags, some food and blankets. There was a note on top of a cooler, thankfully written in ancient Greek so they could read it.

Dear, Thalia, Percy and Nico,

Hang out and bond, and try not to kill each

other. We will pick you up Sunday evening at 5:00

From Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

P.S. You boys better not try anything

with my hunter. – Artemis

"Like I said before, great." I said.

"Come on Thalia this could be fun." Percy said. "Besides you have your own tent."

"So what should we do first?" Nico asked.

"Nico do you want to be here?" I asked.

"Not really but might as well make the best of it. Right" Nico said.

"Then why don't you just shadow travel out of here?" Percy asked.

"Can't, I think my dad might be blocking me." Nico said.

"How about a hike towards the mountains." I suggested.

"Fine." Nico said.

"Okay then a hike up the mountains." Percy said.

Percy's POV

Turns out the hike was a pretty good idea. When we reached a cliff there was a waterfall pouring down into the lake. "Sweet. We should go swimming." I said.

"I don't know…" Thalia started to say.

"Hey, if this is a bonding trip our parents set up I am sure my dad won't kill you for swimming." I said.

Then I turned and saw her face, it was pale, nearly as pale as Nico's. Only then did I realize, it wasn't the swimming part, it was the height of the cliff.

"Thalia, you have nothing to be scared of. Just tell yourself, it's not that high. Here I'll jump first, then you. I'll make sure you're okay." I said.

Thalia nodded. I dove and when I hit the water, it felt great, of coarse I didn't get wet. Thalia seemed nervous but then she jumped. When she hit the water she came up three seconds later. "See you didn't need my help." I said.

"Hey Nico! Your turn!" Thalia called up to him.

He just shook his head.

"Come on!" I shouted.

Nico backed away from the cliff.

"Hey let's go get him." Thalia said.

Nico's POV

When Percy jumped I wasn't to worried but when Thalia did I got super worried. I was now up here alone. I sure as Hades wasn't going to jump, for two reasons, 1) I am scared of heights, which Thalia is apparently too, weird. 2) I can't swim. ***A/N I have no idea if in the series this is true, but let's just pretend he can't* **I heard Thalia call out to me to jump. I was so scared I couldn't answer her no. When Percy suggested it, I backed away. I heard them muttering down there, after about half a minute they came back up, probably to jump again. But they just stood there and watched me.

"Now!" Percy said.

They charged me and grabbed me.

"Hey what are you…" I said, then I realized they were going to throw me in! "Please no!" But it was too late they tossed me. As I fell to my death I screamed, once I hit the water I blacked out.

Percy's POV

Once Thalia and I tossed Nico off the cliff we started laughing. Until Thalia grew concerned.

"Um, Percy he hasn't come back up yet." Thalia said.

"Oh Styx! Can he swim?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Thalia said.

"Styx, Thalia we might have just killed out cousin! Hades is not going to be happy!" I said. Then I jumped off the cliff to the rescue.

Once I hit the water I could sense where Nico was. He seemed to be knocked out cold. I controlled the water to go over to him and to also bring him closer to me. Once I reached him I took hold under his arms and shoot towards the surface. Once I reached the surface I got us towards the shore.

Thalia was waiting there and helped me get Nico out of the water. Once we got him laying on his back he still wasn't moving. I looked at Thalia her face was full of fear and concern. I guess my face was the same. "Ten minutes into the trip and we kill Nico, man I don't think this is what our parents had in mind." Thalia said.

Nico turned his head towards the side and started coughing. Thalia and I sighed with relief. I ran over to him and helped control the water in his lungs and got it out. Once all the water got out Nico just laid on his back take deep breaths.

Nico stared at us, "Why…would…you…do that?" Nico asked.

"Nico we are so sorry we had no idea." Thalia said. "Luckily Percy got in there quickly and got you out."

Nico stared at me in disbelief. "You saved me?"

"Nico, even if you can be annoying sometimes, and betrayed me to your father during the war, you are still my cousin, I wouldn't want you to rot forever with your father." I said.

Nico held his head down when I mentioned the betrayal. So I continued, "But you always made up for the mistakes you have made."

"I forgive you guys. Just don't do it again." Nico said.

"We promise." Thalia and I said at the same time.

"Besides, drowning would be a horrible way for a demigod to die." Thalia said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

What happened next was all Thalia's fault. She completely didn't think about she was say. "Well wouldn't you want to die heroically, fighting a monster, or sacrificing yourself to save you friends?" She said.

Nico look hurt in more ways than one, it looked like someone had punched him in the gut, he also looked like when someone steals an ice cream cone from a five year old.

Thalia and I was confused for a second but then I got it a second before she did.

"Oh, Nico I am so sorry I didn't mean to bring up Bianca." Thalia said.

Saying her name, just made it worse. Nico got up and stormed off towards the campsite. I stared at her, super annoyed.

"I had no idea I was implying that until I saw his expression." Thalia said.

"We should lay off him, we keep on ending teasing him with out meaning to." I said.

"Yeah." Thalia agreed.

After about five seconds of dead silence I decided to break it.

"We should head back to campsite. Nico might get into trouble if he is on his own. " I said.

So that's what we did.

Thalia's POV

Okay that was scary, but I couldn't imagine how Nico felt. We managed to catch up to Nico so he was only about twenty yards ahead. To make it worse for him while we were walking back I heard Nico scream. He had stopped dead in his tracks, because in the path, was a snake. Not even a poisonous one, a harmless gardener snake, and to make it even worse (sarcasm) it was a whole four inches long.

Nico screamed word this time, "Sn-n-n-n-ake!"

I took out my hunting knife, went over to the snake, and cut off its head. I then tossed both ends into the bushes.

I looked at Nico he was paler if at all possible. Nico then blushed embarrassed. Bad thing for Nico, since he was so pale it was easy to see him blush when he did. So I tried to help him.

I just motioned my head towards Nico who was now sitting down, hugging his legs. He seemed to be crying.

Nico's POV

When Percy came over to apologize for tossing him in the lake earlier, I didn't know what to do. First he tosses me off the cliff into lake, completely ignoring the fact that I am scared of heights and can't swim. Then Thalia mocks me by bringing up Bianca.

Than I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug. I was so surprised, I never experienced a hug since, well, since Bianca. I just sat there in disbelief unsure what to do. So I just hugged back. I started to tear up as I remembered how Bianca would do just what Percy was doing, and rock while she hugged me.

Percy must have noticed my tears, "You still miss her, huh?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Do you see her much? In the Underworld I mean." Percy said.

"Sometimes." I said.

"Let's just get back to the campsite and have some supper." Percy suggested.

I nodded , and we walked back to the campsite without any other incidents.

Percy's POV

After supper Thalia suggested scary stories. I looked at Nico, wondering what he was thinking about this. He nodded so I thought, "What the heck?"

"Sure." I said.

Turns out it was a mistake. The story was about a kid whose dad tried to kill him. His mother and sister died trying to protect him, and he was forced to run away and keep running no matter where he was. Nico grew paler, if at all possible, with each passing minute. I remembered the dream I had during the war of Nico talking to his father. Hades had almost blasted him in to ashes. At the end of the story the kid was hiding for his life, with no one to trust, all his family was dead, or wanted him dead. Nico was shivering with fear.

Thalia had to make it worse by leaning over next to his hear and saying, "Boo!"

Nico screamed his head off and ran into his tent. I turned to stare at Thalia with annoyance. She did look a little guilty.

I went into his tent to check on him. "Nico, are you okay?" I asked.

"The story was about me, wasn't it?" Nico asked.

"No, not at all. Nico your father would never kill you." I said trying to reassure him.

"How do you know that?" Nico asked.

"I am sure he loves you." I said.

"You saw the way he treated me during the war. He would have liked me to just stay in that awful hotel forever." Nico said.

"Nico stop thinking like that." I said.

Nico sat in silence.

"Besides not everyone in your family wants to kill you." I said.

Nico stared at me in silence.

"I will protect you." I said, "I will never ever harm you on purpose Nico. Just look at earlier today, I rescued you, didn't I?" I said.

"You were the one who tossed me in though." Nico said.

"Because I didn't know you couldn't swim." I said, trying my hardest to convince him that I would do my best to protect me.

"Percy, do you think, you could sleep in here tonight. I'm a little… scared." Nico said.

"Sure thing man." I said.

Thalia's POV

During the night I had a dream, and demigod dreams are always terrible. I was walking along the path and dead bodies started popping up. The faster I ran more came up. But the worst thing was, I recognized them, they were the campers and hunters who died in the Titan War. At the end of the path was Luke. But something was wrong, it wasn't Luke, his eyes weren't blue, they were golden, it was Kronos.

"You could've prevented all these deaths Thalia." Kronos said.

I tried to run but I was frozen in place.

"If you hadn't ducked out of the Prophecy you could've prevented all these people from dying." Kronos said.

He walked towards me, "It should've been you." Kronos said.

I screamed, just for a second Luke's eyes flashed back to blue, "Thalia, why?"

"No!" I screamed and woke up in a cold sweat.

Nico's POV

Percy and I woke up to Thalia screaming from her tent. We took a glance at each other and ran out of my tent towards Thalia's. Percy bet me there and opened Thalia's tent. She was sitting up snuggling a pillow to here face.

"Thalia what's wrong?" Percy asked.

She looked up, she was crying.

Percy's face softened and his tone did, "Hey, Thals, what's up?"

"It should've been me." Thalia said softly almost so softly we could barely hear her.

"What?" I asked.

"It should've been me! The Prophecy should've been me!" Thalia yelled.

"Thalia…" Percy said.

"It was my fault, the war, all those campers and hunters who died in the war, I could've prevented them just by taking the Prophecy." Thalia said.

"Thalia, no one blames you…" Percy started.

"I was a coward Percy! I should've killed Kronos when I had the chance! It would've saved so many lives!" Thalia said.

Percy and I were quite for a long time, unsure what to do. So I did the thing that seemed right, although I was worried that Artemis might turn me into some animal, I went into her tent and pulled her into a hug. She didn't pull away.

"Thalia, I know what it is like to lose those close to you. You have lost people close to you haven't you?" I asked.

"If I would've taken the Prophecy only three people would've died. Only Zoe, Bianca, and possibly Luke would've died." Thalia said.

When she mentioned Bianca it felt like I was shot in the heart.

"Thalia, none of the people blame you for not wanting the Prophecy." I said.

"How do you know?" Thalia asked.

"I talk to them a lot. I spend a lot of time down in the Underworld, they talk to me." I said.

Percy's POV

When Nico said, "They talk to me." I realized that he has not many friends, all the people he talks to are the spirits in the Underworld. This thirteen year old kid talked to the dead more than the living.

"Will you guys bring your sleeping bags in here and sleep in here?" Thalia asked.

"Sure thing. I'll get them." I said.

I went back to Nico's tent for his and mine sleeping bags and went back to Thalia's tent. I handed Nico his sleeping bag and we both unrolled ours and got into them and fell asleep with out any incidents.

I was the first to awake. So I went outside and attempted to make breakfast. Of coarse I was not very good at it. Nico came out next, which surprised me because I excepted him to sleep until at least 10. "Hey." I said.

"Hey, what is for breakfast?" Nico asked.

"Um, I'm not even sure if it is edible." I said.

"I'm sure it is fine." Nico said.

When I handed the food to him he started eating immediately. "Better than the food at Westover."

I laughed.

"Um, Percy, do you think…" Nico started.

"What?" I asked.

"Could you teach me how to…" Nico said.

"Swim?" I asked sick of him not finishing his sentences.

He nodded.

"Sure thing." I said.

I served myself a plate of the food and Nico was right, it was better than some school lunches I have eaten.

Thalia walked out of the tent, not seeming to be quite over her nightmare from last night. She sat down on the ground next to Nico and I gave her a plate of food. When she ate it she seemed satisfied, but still bothered. Maybe it wasn't just the nightmare from last night maybe it was the guilt for how she treated Nico yesterday.

"Nico, I'm sorry." Thalia said.

"What?" Nico asked.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night, throwing you off the cliff, brining her up," Thalia started, she wisely didn't use her name so Nico didn't look quite as sad. "Sorry for the story I told if it reminded you to much of…you."

But she wasn't quite done yet, "I'm sorry for…"

"Thalia, just stop. It's okay." Nico stopped her.

Thalia smiled and Nico smiled back.

Nico's POV

We waited a few hours, playing card games. Around eleven Percy got up.

"Well let's do this." Percy said.

"What?" Thalia said.

"Now?" I said, because I was quite nervous.

"Now is as good as a time as any." Percy replied.

"For what?" Thalia asked.

"I'm gonna teach Nico, how to swim." Percy said.

He half led, half dragged me down to the water.

Percy started walking into the water and I was forced to follow him.

When the water got to my waist I was a little nervous, when it got to my neck I was ready for Percy to drag me out.

"Okay do you know how to ride a bike?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay move your feet like you are riding a bike and move your arms like this." Percy said. His arms folded in the shape of 'V's and moving n a circular manner. I copied him and moved my legs like he said.

"Good you are treading water." Percy said. But then I felt myself moving. Percy was controlling the water to push me out into deeper water. I started to panic and was slipping below.

"Keep calm, I won't let you drown." Percy said.

I tried to keep calm and continued moving my arms and legs, it kept my head above the water.

"Great, now lie on your stomach, head still above the water, kick your legs, and move your arms like this." Percy instructed, he moved his arms like a frog starting in 'V's near his face, then straightening them to be in front of him. Then pushing them to back to his side. He kept repeating that.

So I tried, and I was swimming towards Percy. When I reached him I started treading water.

"Good job, now hold your breath and breathe out lightly though your nose." Percy said. Slightly confused I did it but when I did Percy using his water-powers pulled me under. I tried to keep calm and held my breath, slowly breathing out through my nose. When I felt the water around my ankle release me I gave a strong kick up and moved my arms from above my head quickly down to my side.

Once my head broke to the surface I took a breath in.

Percy smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nico, you just learned how to swim." Percy said.

"What?" I asked again.

"Those three things are basically all you need to swim. To swim underwater just hold your breath and do the stroke I showed you." Percy said.

I stared at my cousin in amazement, I couldn't swim for thirteen years, more than eighty if you want to count my time in the Lotus hotel, but Percy taught me how in less than two minutes.

I now realized I was not afraid of water; sure I would try to stay out of it to not upset uncle/Lord Poseidon, but if I ever fell into a pool, or Percy and Thalia deiced to toss me into the lake again, I could survive without someone having to rescue me.

I swam back to shore, it wasn't until then, did I realize that I was sopping wet and didn't have a towel or much to change into. Thalia came to the rescue there. I had no idea she could do this, I thought she could only so some lightning, but as soon as I got on she land she blasted me with a powerful wind. And ta-da I was dry in five seconds. Percy of coarse was already dry because he never gets wet unless he wants to. Thalia was watching the swimming lesson the whole time.

"Let's have lunch now, I bet you two are hungry." Thalia said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Percy asked.

"Boys are always hungry." Thalia said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Well?" Thalia asked.

"I guess I am hungry most of the times." I said.

Thalia laughed and we walked back up to the camp.

Thalia's POV

After a meal of sandwiches, chips and soda, we needed to deiced what to do next. Nico didn't look eager to swim again, even if he did know how to now. So we deiced to tell stories, not scary stories, like last night, which I found was a huge mistake, but stories of our adventures.

I told them the story about how Luke and I found Annabeth. Percy spent a long time telling the story about how he had to get the masterbolt back before the summer solstices, his first year at camp. Nico didn't seem to know what to tell a story about.

"Didn't you say Persephone turned you into a dandelion once?" I asked.

Nico winced, "Yeah."

"Tell that story" I said, and Percy agreed with me.

"It is not exciting." Nico said.

"But I bet it's funny." Percy said.

Nico sighed and started telling the story.

Story Nico's POV *Shortly after the Battle of the Labyrinth*

I shadow traveled down to the Underworld, hoping I could talk to my father. Maybe he will be a little more welcoming this time. I had my usual rotten luck as one could expect. Hoping to find my father I left out one little detail, it was November, Persephone was down here now.

As I walked into the thrown room, Hades wasn't there, but his wife Persephone was. She immediately started at me in disgust. I resisted the urge to do the same, besides she looked horrible, she was as nearly as pale as I was, her dress was seriously washed out like her eyes.

"Where is Hades?" I asked.

"Why do you want to see him?" Persephone asked.

"Can't I just talk to him?" I asked. "He is my father after all."

That was the wrong thing to say. She was mad now.

"Don't remind me." Persephone said. "It is bad enough that I have to be down here, but then I have to be visited by my annoying step-son."

"I'm not here to see you, I was down here to talk to my father." I said.

"He already told you he won't take your soul for _that girl._" Persephone said.

When she said 'that girl' I somehow knew she was talking about Bianca. She said it with such disgust it angered me.

"She has a name you know!" I said.

"I don't care." Persephone said.

What happened next was probably really stupid on my part.

"How could you say that! She was my family! The only one who cared about me! I didn't have a mother, I didn't about Hades being my dad yet! I loved her. But of coarse you wouldn't understand that." I said

"I'm a goddess, you will not disrespect me, even if Hades is your father." Persephone said.

I should've kept my mouth shut but, I was really mad and when I am mad, I just tend to say whatever pops into my head. "Ha, a goddess, a goddess of flowers."

Anger swarmed in Persephone's washed out eyes. She snapped her fingers, and I shuck. I got a whole lot smaller and way skinnier. I had no idea why couldn't move but I heard Persephone laugh.

It took about twenty minutes, but then Hades came in.

"Persephone why is there a dandelion in the throne room?" Hades asked.

A dandelion? Oh no she didn't!

Persephone cracked a smile. Of coarse I couldn't talk now being a dandelion.

Hades groaned. "Now listen Nico is coming by later, you might want to leave so he doesn't anger you."

"Oh he already was here." Persephone said.

"When?" Hades asked, quite confused and seemingly oblivious that his only child was now a weed two feet away.

"Oh he hasn't left yet." Persephone said.

"Where is he?" Hades asked. Then he seemed to realize what was going on. "Persephone you change him back right now."

"Why should I? He insulted me, and he annoys you doesn't he?" Persephone asked.

"Immensely." Hades said.

I felt hurt, if my own father didn't even love me, who did?

"But with the Titan war approaching I won't have that upstart son of Poseidon be the child of the Prophecy. Even if Nico is a huge pain, he could prove a useful tool." Hades said.

Is that all I was, an unloved tool?

Persephone snapped her fingers and I was back to normal. I just bowed to my father trying my best not to cry, and shadow traveled back to the mortal world, I didn't care where just wanted to get out of there.

Percy's POV

As Nico finished his story, I realized it wasn't funny at all. It was sad. Nico looked down like he was about to cry. Thalia did something surprising and hugged him, which I figured wouldn't make Artemis to happy. But after a few seconds I went over and hugged Nico too.

"Nico, I love you." I said. "Like a brother." I quickly added.

"Yeah, me too. In the fact that you are like a brother." Thalia said.

"Thanks guys." Nico said.

Then someone's stomach growled, I realized that I alone took four hours with my story, Thalia, maybe an hour. Nico maybe about half an hour. So it probably was around 5:30. Time for supper.

"Nico's turn to make supper." I said.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Hey I made breakfast, and Thalia made lunch, your turn man." I said.

Nico groaned and got up to start supper.

While we were eating super I thought dwelled across my mind. "Guys, we have less than 24 hours left for our trip."

"What?" Nico asked.

"We are getting picked up at 5 tomorrow." I said.

"Shame, I was actually having fun." Thalia said.

"Even if we are a couple of boys." Nico asked.

It was right then that I realize something. "You became a hunter just to escape the Prophecy, but you still don't mind boys?"

"Yeah." Thalia said, "Lady Artemis will not be happy if she ever found out though."

"It will be our little secret." I said.

"Yeah totally." Nico agreed.

"Kay." Thalia said.

Nico's POV

I realized that I knew nothing about Thalia's family.

"Hey Thalia, what was your mom like?" I asked.

Thalia looked upset, and Percy took a deep breath in, like he feared for my safety.

"My mom was kind of unstable. She knew my dad was Zeus, and loved the attention. We argued a lot. After I ran away, I never saw her again. When I was awaken from being a tree, I found out she had died." Thalia said. "We were not on the best terms but, I never got a chance to say good bye."

After a few seconds of silence I had an idea, "Would you like to?" I asked.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"I could summon her ghost, you could say good bye." Nico said.

Thalia thought about it for a moment. "No. Thanks for the offer though." Thalia said.

That confused me but I let it go. I was forbidden to see my mom, I found out why after I summoned the vision of her death. We turned in early that night, with plans to wake up early and go for another hike.

We each slept the whole night with no dreams or nightmares.

We woke up and had a quick breakfast and got ready to go on the hike. We walked to the waterfall. Percy and Thalia were standing on the edge. "Time for my revenge." I thought. I went up behind them and pushed them. They both fell and I heard them hit the water. I then jumped and used my new swimming skills, to swim over next to them.

"Di Angelo you are so dead!" Thalia said. She started to chase me around. Percy was laughing the entire time. I just thought it was lucky that Thalia didn't electrocute us all by deciding to hit me with lightning. We climbed back up the cliff and continued to jump, until about 2 in the afternoon.

We were all tired so we had a huge lunch. We played some more cards for an hour. At four we started taking down camp. I went into my tent and pulled back my sleeping bag and curled up in it was a snake. Oh Styx.

Thalia's POV

We heard Nico scream and ran out of his tent. "Nico what is wrong?" Percy asked.

"Snake!" Nico cried.

I sighed and went it. The snake was actually something to be afraid of. It was easily three feet long and it was either a coral snake or king snake. I tried to remember that rhyme. 'Red on black friend of Jack, red on yellow, killed a fellow.' Then I looked at the stripes. Styx was right! It was poisonous!

I wasted no time. I got out my knife and cut it into at least five pieces. I came out of the tent. "It's gone, dead, non-existent. But there is blood all over."

"Um, I think I'll leave that here." Nico said. I didn't blame him.

The gods would probably coming in one by one. Lady Artemis was the first to arrive. When I hugged Percy and Nico goodbye, I could tell she wanted to turn them into something, like a deer or rabbit maybe. So I went over to her and we disappeared to where the rest of the hunters were.

Percy's POV

My dad came next and I said I quick good bye to Nico.

"Are you coming back to camp?" I asked.

"Nah, I have this feeling I need to do some investigating in California." Nico said.

What he would be investigating I had no idea. "See you soon I hope." I said.

"Yeah." Nico replied.

I went over to my dad and we disappeared back to camp.

Nico's POV

I was left alone in the middle of the forest. After ten minutes I figured my dad wasn't coming. "Figures." I said to myself. I tried and successfully shadow traveled to California the Oakland area. I had a feeling that there were more demigods than the gods were letting on.

Sure enough I quickly found, the other camp.

The End


End file.
